Sal Iacono
Sal Iacono (born July 5, 1971) is an American comedian, writer and game show host best known as "cousin Sal" on The Man Show and the late-night television show Jimmy Kimmel Live!. Iacono and Kimmel are both cousins in real life. Iacono was born in Brooklyn, New York. He graduated from John Glenn High School in 1989 and attended State University of New York at Oswego, earning a degree in Public Justice in 1993. He went on to study law at Touro Law Center in Huntington, Long Island receiving his Juris Doctorate in 1996. In 1997, Iacono moved from Long Island to Hollywood to pursue a career in television. Iacono's first foray into television writing was on the Fox Sports net game show called Sports Geniuses where he also appeared nightly in a trivia challenge. From there, he joined the writing staff of Comedy Central's The Man Show starring Iacono's cousin Jimmy Kimmel and Adam Carolla. In 2002, Iacono joined Kimmel during his weekly prognostication sketches on FOX NFL Sunday. Iacono wrote for the puppet show Crank Yankers. When former Win Ben Stein's Money co-host Nancy Pimental left the show in 2002, Iacono replaced her becoming Ben Stein's new co-host and comic tormentor. Iacono was the co-host through the rest of the series and was nominated for an Emmy for Oustanding Game Show Host. Iacono has been a permanent member of the Jimmy Kimmel Live! writing staff since 2003. He also appears frequently on the show in comedy sketches as these comedy bits are often shot by using a hidden camera and "Cousin Sal" pretends to be a store employee or a delivery person who is incredibly inept or annoying. Cousin Sal's victims are invariably dumbfounded or become extremely infuriated, much to the delight of the viewing audience. On Jimmy Kimmel Live!'s May 16, 2008 episode, Iacono had a birthday cake delivered to Kimmel on air by his favorite wrestler Rowdy Rod Piper as he and Piper were confronted by Santino Marella, who had the cake thrown on him and was attacked by Iacono. The following monday, Marella (dressed as Piper) was brought to the ring on Monday Night Raw to "apologize" to "Cousin Sal". The real Piper entered the ring and Merall got his own apology cake thrown on him and on his way back to the locker room, he challenged Iacono to a wrestling match, for which Piper accepted on Iacono's behalf. the match took place at "Friday Night SmackDown!" taping in Los Angeles on June 3, 2008. Sal was accompained by Kimmel and Piper as he won the match against Marella. Iacono is a regular guest on the podcast The B.S. Report by Bill Simmons. "Cousin Sal" picks the lines for the next weeks NFL games, defends the "Dallas Cowboys" and talks about sports and sports betting with Bill Simmons. In addition, Iacono also joined The Adam Carolla Podcast on mondays during the 2010 NFL season to discuss he previous Sunday's NFL action. As of now, Iacono currently resides near Los Angeles along with his wife, two sons and the family dog, Carlos. Show hosted Win Ben Stein's Money (as co-host/2002-2003) Show worked on Sports Geniuses Category:Hosts Category:People Category:1971 Births